1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat engines for waste heat recovery, and more particularly, to a waste condensation system which employs a heat engine utilizing a turbine and multiple condensation units which are sequentially evacuated, filled and purged.
It is often desirable to employ a system to recycle or reclaim heat generated from industrial or other processes. This waste heat is usually dumped into the environment, warming the atmosphere or a local sink such as a river or other body of water. This heat pollution has adverse environmental impact and is not desireable. Also, by employing this process one generates energy which is useable from an industrial or other thermal processes utilizing the waste heat recovery system. The process described herein is for a generally closed loop system, and incorporates principles set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 02/229,318 cited here for reference.
It is also desirable to utilize natural heat sources for power generation such as geothermal or solar thermal heating means. By employing this process some power generation may be accomplished via such natural heating. When this process is used where extremes of heat and cold, and a vacuum supply are naturally available the highest power generation efficiency is achieved. Examples of such extreme circumstances would be extra-terrestrial environments, such as an orbital space station or a lunar base.
The apparatus disclosed herein is designed to employed in such environments, and may be easily retrofitted into many existing waste heat disposal devices presently employed in industrial processes without substantial modification of the industrial plant.